Téléphone rose
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: 'Ce sera dans les archives' , le prévint Merlin. 'Au diable les archives, rétorqua Harry. Je te fais confiance pour les supprimer'. Les lunettes d'un Kingsman servent à bien des choses...enfin, surtout à retransmettre des conversations très intéressantes...Merlin/Harry, PWP.


**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà donc avec un nouvel OS, toujours sur Kingsman. Là c'est clairement du PWP mais il en faut de temps en temps. Et je m'en vais de ce pas continuer l'écriture de l'OS Lancelot/Percival que j'ai en cours.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui me liront !

* * *

**Téléphone rose…Ou pas**

* * *

Un grésillement, suivi d'un bruit de fond, puis du cliquetis des touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur. Merlin tapota distraitement le bureau devant lui en attendant que la connexion s'établisse entre lui et l'un des principaux agents de Kingsman. Il connaissait cette routine habituelle, celle qui était régulièrement suivie de coups de feu ou de jurons divers et variés ou même parfois de cris de rage. Il savait rester de marbre, rassurer les hommes dans les situations périlleuses qu'ils affrontaient. Mais chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec l'un d'entre eux, il ne pouvait réprimer la tension qui capturait son esprit.

La première chose que Merlin distingua lorsqu'il entra en contact avec Galahad fut la tapisserie à la couleur rougeâtre de la chambre d'hôtel de l'homme. Il avait supervisé durant toute la matinée une partie importante de la mission de l'agent, laissant ensuite l'homme se débrouiller pour assister Percival et Lancelot qui couvraient une étape délicate d'une négociation sensible. L'après-midi arrivait à présent à son terme, et il avait décidé d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec l'homme, afin de se tenir informé de l'avancement de son objectif.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il reconnut le décor. L'individu était dans un endroit sûr et n'était donc plus en danger pour le moment.

-Galahad ? Est-ce que tu me reçois ? … Harry ?

Un grésillement lui répondit, toutefois rapidement suivi d'un timbre grave qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

-Parfaitement Merlin, fut la réponse de l'homme. Et je suis sacrément content de t'entendre.

-Vraiment ? murmura-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin fronçait déjà les sourcils tandis que son esprit construisait mille et une raisons qui auraient pu pousser le courageux Galahad à prononcer ces mots. La suite de sa mission s'était-elle mal déroulée ? Était-il à présent dans une situation délicate ?

-Rien de grave, lui assura toutefois l'homme. Tu me manquais juste, c'est tout.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait pourtant qu'Harry ne pouvait le voir, mais le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'agent témoignait à lui seul de l'amusement qui régnait chez ce dernier. C'était un sourire étrange. Un sourire qui Merlin ne parvenait pas pour l'instant à replacer dans un contexte particulier et l'air malicieux de l'agent le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Harry, soupira Merlin. Nous avons déjà été en contact ce matin.

-Pas comme cela, fut la réponse de l'homme tandis que ce dernier secouait la tête.

Merlin fut surpris de la tension sous-jacente que portaient ces mots. La voix de son amant était rauque, son souffle inégal. Et il se demanda un instant si l'agent n'était pas blessé. Il se trouvait pourtant dans un lieu tout à fait sûr, à savoir la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Merlin…

Le dénommé Merlin déglutit. Il reconnaissait à présent parfaitement ce timbre, et la manière avec laquelle son nom était murmuré par une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il jura intérieurement.

-Harry, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée, protesta-t-il.

-J'ai songé à toi durant plusieurs heures, Merlin, continua pourtant son amant.

-Harry…

Le pouls de Merlin s'était fait plus rapide et une gêne particulière s'était emparée de lui. Il ne pouvait pourtant lâcher du regard l'écran face à lui, qui lui permettait d'observer du point de vue d'Harry une main glisser sur un torse ferme, encore couvert par une élégante chemise, pour ensuite s'installer sur la ceinture retenant le pantalon de l'homme.

-Harry, reprit-il, je ne suis pas sûr…

La ceinture fut ôtée en un instant, rejoignant le sol en un cliquetis métallique.

-Ce sera dans les archives, le prévint Merlin.

-Au diable les archives ! Je te fais confiance pour les supprimer.

-Galahad, je te jure que si tu…

Mais Harry avait déjà défait le premier bouton de son pantalon et Merlin ne put que déglutir. La main de Merlin glissa par réflexe entre ses jambes. Mais il se tendit aussitôt, serrant le poing. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Ce n'était pas convenable.

-Harry, protesta-t-il à nouveau. Tu sais bien que cela n'est pas correct.

-Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de correct, surtout quand je dois écouter ta voix durant si longtemps.

-Mon Dieu…

Le timbre de Merlin s'était fait plus grave et il se racla la gorge comme pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Mais il ne pouvait que fixer avec impuissance l'écran face à lui et observer avec fascination le corps qui se dévoilait progressivement.

Il gigota sur son siège, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le désir qui naissait en lui. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ses vêtements et une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmurait de se dévêtir à son tour. Un souffle de surprise lui échappa lorsque le pantalon d'Harry glissa au sol.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe et il tressaillit au grognement qui retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne. La torture était trop belle mais aussi presque insupportable.

-Est-ce que la vue te plait, Merlin ?

Les mots d'Harry étaient hachés, témoignant de l'activité pour le moins explicite de l'homme. Et Merlin, la bouche grande ouverte, ne pouvait qu'observer cette main aller et venir juste dans son champ de vision.

-Oh mon Dieu, ne parvint-il qu'à murmurer.

-Juste Galahad, gémit Harry. J'ai besoin de t'entendre, Merlin. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

Mais l'esprit de Merlin s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité et n'était plus du tout en mesure d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente.

L'homme bascula la tête en arrière, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle. Mais Harry continuait de le torturer par écran interposé. Merlin savait rester professionnel même dans les situations les plus délicates, mais il était loin d'être un saint ou un modèle parfait de chasteté.

Il ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsqu'il effleura de son pouce le tissu tendu de son pantalon.

Il ignorait même pourquoi il tentait toujours de garder un esprit parfaitement clair et de réprimer les tentatives de séduction de son amant. Il était parfaitement incapable de résister à Harry. Il aurait dû finir par le comprendre. Mais peut-être son orgueil continuait-il de lui souffler qu'il était indépendant et qu'il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

Il émit un juron.

Cela était un mensonge. Harry l'avait ensorcelé depuis bien longtemps, même si c'était Merlin qui était censé être le mage dans toute cette histoire.

Ses doigts défirent aisément sa ceinture, le cliquetis du métal venant se mêler au souffle rauque d'Harry.

-Merlin…

Le dénommé Merlin ferma les yeux quelques secondes. C'était presque trop difficile de supporter cette tension et de n'avoir que sa main pour unique délivrance. Il désirait à présent le contact délicieux du torse d'Harry contre le sien, les caresses délivrées par des mains qui le connaissaient par cœur, la chaleur agréable de lèvres collées aux siennes.

Il ne put que murmurer le nom de son amant lorsque ses doigts glissèrent enfin sous ses vêtements. Et le léger rire d'Harry à l'autre bout de la ligne ne parvint même pas à le faire rougir ou à lui faire éprouver la moindre gêne.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Merlin ?

L'homme suffoqua lorsque la vidéo se flouta un instant, changeant brusquement d'angle. Il put brièvement distinguer la chambre d'hôtel d'Harry, avant de pouvoir contempler le visage de l'homme.

Harry lui dédia un sourire charmeur, s'éloignant ensuite des lunettes pour s'installer dans un fauteuil à quelques pas de là.

-Je te déteste, tu sais ? ne put que siffler Merlin.

-Bien entendu, fut la réponse amusée de l'homme. Mais je sais pertinemment que cela te plait.

Le visage d'Harry était couvert de sueur. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, dévoilant un torse ferme que les mains de Merlin n'avaient que trop souvent parcouru.

Merlin ne put que déglutir lentement. Le regard qu'Harry lui dédiait au travers de ce moyen particulier de retransmission ne permettait guère de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ses mouvements étaient déjà nettement plus maladroits que quelques minutes plus tôt, même si sa poigne restait ferme et décidée. Ses hanches commençaient déjà à se mouvoir de leur propre volonté, au rythme saccadé imposé par Harry.

-À quoi songes-tu, Merlin ? répéta l'homme.

-À quoi veux-tu que je pense dans un moment pareil ? rétorqua l'homme d'un ton agacé. Tu sais parfaitement à quoi, ou plutôt à qui je pense. Et tu ne me le demandes que pour me torturer davantage.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus et Merlin ne put que jurer à mi-voix.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme de l'homme le plus horripilant de toute l'Angleterre ? Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses sentiments pour cet individu qui troublaient sa perception de la réalité ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, remarqua Harry.

Merlin gémit calmement tout en se forçant à ralentir le rythme saccadé qu'il s'était imposé. Il n'allait pas pouvoir bien longtemps supporter une telle torture psychologique.

-À toi, suffoqua-t-il. J'imagine que c'est toi qui…

Il jura à nouveau, basculant la tête en arrière alors qu'un spasme secouait son corps.

-Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, admit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais Harry paraissait être dans un état d'esprit similaire. Les yeux de l'homme étaient clos et son torse se soulevait de manière erratique.

-Redis-le encore une fois, murmura-t-il. À qui penses-tu, Merlin ?

L'homme sourit tendrement. Il comprenait le comportement de son amant et le besoin d'un contact de ce type. Cela faisait des semaines qu'Harry était en mission. Des semaines sans avoir la possibilité de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui, de lui faire l'amour.

-Je pense à toi, déclara calmement Merlin. Tu sais bien que c'est toi.

Il tressaillit.

-Toujours toi.

Il gémit lentement, sa main se faisant plus rapide. Les yeux à moitié clos, il eut brièvement conscience du murmure étranglé qu'émit Harry avant que l'homme ne bascule, l'entraînant aussitôt dans le gouffre infini de la jouissance.

Il fallut à Merlin plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Le souffle court, les pensées confuses, il essuya distraitement les traces de son abandon sur sa chemise. Il passa une main sur son front, couvert de sueur.

-Harry ? articula-t-il ensuite d'une voix rauque. Tu es toujours là ?

Un murmure indistinct lui répondit et il sourit à l'image retransmise sur son écran. Affalé dans son fauteuil, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, Harry était l'image même d'une satisfaction profonde qui s'exprimait notamment par le large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses venir te glisser dans ces draps avec moi, murmura-t-il toutefois en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête un coin de la chambre où Merlin supposa que son lit se trouvait.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, imaginant parfaitement le scénario dans son lit. Il se voyait déjà entièrement dévêtu, allongé à côté d'un Harry également nu, tous les deux enlacés dans une étreinte solide, leurs souffles se mélangeant tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore.

-Il faut savoir faire preuve de patience, le taquina-t-il.

Mais il ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment de manque qui se lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon. Lui aussi trouvait son lit trop grand, trop froid sans la présence réconfortante de son amant, sans ce corps qui se mêlait si parfaitement au sien et qui lui permettait de fermer l'œil.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas un sommeil des plus calmes. Les deux hommes étaient assaillis par des cauchemars récurrents, revivant les pires souvenirs de leur carrière de Kingsman. Ils étaient des vétérans, des agents expérimentés et de multiples images pouvaient être la source de terreurs nocturnes.

Merlin ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, tiré du sommeil par les cris ou gémissements de son amant. Il avait appris à tirer l'homme de ses cauchemars, à lui permettre de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il savait chasser les images qui hantaient l'esprit de son amant, tout comme Harry était celui qui lui faisait oublier ses mauvais rêves.

Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient seuls, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres sans l'autre pour les soutenir.

-Si jamais, commença Harry, si cette nuit…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Merlin acquiesça lentement.

-Tu pourras me contacter, déclara-t-il. Et je saurai te joindre.

Harry eut un soupir satisfait.

-Bien, fit-il.

Il se redressa sur son siège, puis remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-Je vais te laisser travailler, dit-il ensuite. Arthur aura ma peau s'il apprend que je te distrais autant.

-La distraction en question ne me dérange pas particulièrement, sourit Merlin.

-Oh vraiment ? releva Harry. Peut-être devrais-je te distraire plus souvent, dans ce cas.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amant lui dédiait un clin d'œil au travers de la caméra.

La conversation se termina ainsi, Harry souriant une dernière fois avant de couper le flux de données.

Merlin ne put qu'émettre un profond soupir lorsque l'écran retrouva une couleur noire. Galahad lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Mais après tout, il s'agissait là des aléas de leur métier.

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait se mettre au travail. Après tout, il avait certaines archives à supprimer de la base de données…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahem...Oui donc voilà. Cette histoire de communication au travers des lunettes me fait imaginer beaucoup de choses bien trop incorrectes. Mais on va dire que j'ai donc une imagination beaucoup trop développée.**


End file.
